A Time to Grieve, A Time to Avenge
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: The Batman of the future travels to the past to enlist the aid of present day Batman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman and related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Summary- The Batman of the future travels to the past to enlist the aid of present day Batman

Rated- PG or T

A Time to Grieve, A Time to Avenge

Pt.1

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Batman sensed an unknown presence way before the acknowledgement from the Batcave's warning sensors confirmed it. Standing battle ready, unsure of that he was about to face, Batman discreetly touched his belt, instantly arming himself. The Batcave's intrusion alert would be sent out to the hand full of Batman's allies that he trusted to know the location of the cave. Batman need only hold the line until reinforcements could arrive.

"Who are you?" Batman asked with a growl. Silently he hoped Alfred would follow protocol for once and stay inside Wayne Manor. He fought the urge to look toward the steps to see. If Alfred had made it into the cave there was no sense alerting the intruder. Surprise could be very advantageous.

"Br…uc…e…" The dark figure from the shadows called to him in a desperate tone. Now it was the Dark Knight's turn to be surprised.

"Show yourself." Batman warned. Five more seconds and The Batman's weapon of choice was to be released. A Batarang sharp enough to do lethal damage if not carefully aimed.

The dark figure took a few weary steps into the light and then collapsed. Batman did a double blink then his powerfully trained blue eyes darted between light and shadow to ascertain the risks. This unknown trespasser appeared to be alone.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Alfred called from the bottom of the steps. He had seen the dark lump on the cave flooring and was grateful to realize it didn't belong to the Batman himself.

"Stay back." Batman ordered. He really would have to speak with Alfred once again about protocol. Right now however, he had more pressing things at hand.

Cautiously Batman made his way over to the dark form. At closer glance he noticed some uncanny similarities between the costume of this stranger and his own. The unknown man wore a solid black bat suit with a large red bat insignia adorning the chest. The cowl was topped with ridiculously tall ears.

"Don't remember sanctioning this suit." Batman grumbled but Alfred noticed he seemed more intrigued than upset.

Kneeling down, Batman checked for a pulse. After finding it in distress and becoming aware of the growing puddle of blood oozing from the interesting costume, Batman lifted his uninvited guest and took him quickly to the cave's infirmary.

Before Alfred could manage to make it to Batman's side, Nightwing hurried past him and straight to his adopted father. Batman's eyes danced with satisfaction at how quickly Nightwing responded and amusement at the look of fury in his eyes. Nightwing only lowered his Escrima sticks when he saw Batman did not appear threatened.

"Computer, cancel alarm." Batman stated. Instantly the red flashing lights ceased.

Slowly Batman placed the man on the medical table, still prepared for any tricks. Finding none, he instructed Alfred to ready the medic supplies while Nightwing attempted to help disrobe the bleeding man. The mask came off first and since there was no protest to this, Batman felt sure that the man must be unconscious. He was indeed surprised to find that the face behind the ominous mask was extremely youthful. Blue eyes stared up at the Batman with obvious trust. Now more than ever, Batman was truly confused.

Nightwing saw the puzzlement on his father's face and realized that Batman did not have any answers. Unnerved by this and the fact that the visitor had found his way into the cave so easily, Nightwing situated himself between the two batmen who silently watched one other.

"Spill it! Who the hell are you?" Nightwing demanded agitated. He needed answers. It would be the only way he could assess what danger was posed to his family.

"Don't be…angry…Bruce…" The teenager pleaded and reached out to take Batman's hand. Batman allowed the gesture only to have his hand pushed backwards by Nightwing.

"Don't touch him." Nightwing advised with an eerily intense, yet composed, tone.

"Won't…hurt…Bruc…e…ever…" The broken voice vowed.

"Damn right you won't." Nightwing warned. Batman glanced at his son somewhat surprised by his protectiveness.

"You must be…" The boy began and found himself struggling to speak. "Gray…son…"

The boy passed out before he could see the startled looks of all three men to whom his care was now entrusted.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't another damned kid of yours with Talia or somebody, IS IT?" Dick's voice boomed. The resemblance between Bruce and this new 'Batman' was uncanny.

"To my knowledge, no." Bruce answered. He too had noticed the similarities. And his mind raced as to the possibilities it opened up.

"Perhaps, a DNA test, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred. Just because the boy has black hair and blue eyes doesn't mean he's my son." Bruce defended.

"And he _is_ wearing a Bat suit, AND he looks just like your dear mother and her side of the family…" Alfred retorted and waited for the facts to sink in to his surrogate son.

Seeing Dick's surprise at the remark, Bruce sighed. "You're right Alfred. He _does _bare a strong likeness to my mother's side of the family BUT that still doesn't mean that he's my son." Bruce stated with conviction.

"Of course not! Why, I bet he's your uncle's nephew's brother's kid, twice removed." Dick quipped sourly. He had to admit, with siblings being added to the 'family' left and right, he really missed the days when he was an only child…

"Do the test, Alfred." Bruce growled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked the young man who groaned his response. After no verbal communication for a few minutes, Batman tried once more.

"What do they call you?" Batman asked referring to the boy's alternate identity. If he could get that much out of him it would at least be a start.

"Batman."

"eerrpp! Try again! That name is already taken." Nightwing stated in a low threatening tone. Batman shot Nightwing a look as if to say 'you're not helping here' but either by accident or design, Nightwing appeared oblivious to it.

"Is he always so grouchy?" The alternate Batman asked, trying to sit up.

"He's been traumatized lately. Something about too many siblings…" Batman replied. Whether it be by accident or design Batman appeared oblivious to Nightwing's death glare.

"I guess that means you know who I am…"

"Not exactly, however I find it interesting that we share DNA." Batman baited. The actual test results were not back yet but it wasn't the first time the Dark Knight had played a hunch.

"Look, I know you're going to yell at me about messing up the time stream. But I had to. I have to make things right. What I have to tell you is going to change everything so much so that I will no longer _even_ be in existence."

Batman looked at the teenager with even greater interest. Time stream? He hadn't seen that angle coming.

"I'm not in the habit of killing off either existing or future children. I think it is safe to say you can trust me on that." Batman answered gently. Waiting patiently, Batman let that bit of information sit in the air, leaving the young man to mull it over. Nightwing seemed to bridle a bit but remained silent.

"Well you may have to amend that rule. That's why I'm here…" The young Batman sat all the way up and tried to figure out where to start. "I need you to make sure that I'm never born".

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A Time to Grieve, A Time to Avenge

Pt. 2  
By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Okay, let's start with your name." Batman ordered with a glare.

"Terry. McGinnis."

"McGinnis?" Batman asked, surprised that he didn't initially recognize the last name.

"Yeah, son of Mary and Warren. When my father died I met you and I became Batman to avenge his death. Neither one of us had a clue at that time that I was your biological son…"

"What year?" Batman asked and began to pace lightly back and forth.

"I was born in 2034."

"That would make you ancient when the kid was born Batman!" Nightwing goaded.

"You're familiar with a Dr. Amanda Blake Waller from the Cadmus Project?"

Batman stopped his pacing and cocked his head to one side.

"Yes."

"She developed a pet mission she tagged as Project Batman Beyond. "

"Go on." Batman instructed. Nightwing rolled his eyes, annoyed at how intently Batman was listening. Could this kid really be on the level?

"You were injured at some point… leaving behind pieces of biological material. Her team acquired it for her and she managed to steal your DNA. By using nano technology, she created a solution programmed to rewrite reproductive material into an exact copy of yours. Then all that was left was for her to choose her victims. She looked for couples who had a similar psychological profile as your parents. Then she injected the poor guy she picked with what he thought was a flu shot. Time and nature take care of the rest and the parents never have a clue that the husband isn't the biological father of their new bundle of joy…"

"And what would be Waller's purpose? Her motivation for doing this?" Batman inquired.

"She wanted more Batmen to help bring safety to the future. Her plan was to find these children when they became of age and have them trained as super soldiers to do her bidding."

"Strangely, that sounds like her." Batman answered, deep in thought.

"You mean you're buying this BS?" Nightwing asked, amazed.

"How many are there?" Batman asked guardedly.

"I'm not sure exactly. From the information I've been able to ascertain the numbers could be in the dozens. There were several families involved and it is likely that most of them had approximately one to four children…" Terry explained and waited for Batman's reaction."My parents had two." Terry informed his mentor softly.

As Batman considered the implications of this, a sickening whimper came from Nightwing.

"I...I... need some Tylenol…" Nightwing muttered, stumbling away from the two Bats in search of a stool to sit down on.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did someone mention Tylenol?" Alfred asked, suddenly appearing with two capsules on a napkin. The pills were accompanied on a tray with a glass of sparkling water.

"Thanks, Alf. But you better bring the whole bottle." Nightwing answered sounding entirely drained.

"Now now, it cannot be as bad as all that." Alfred retorted with a soft smile.

"The big guy has at least dozens. That's dozen with an 'S', Alfred. DOZENS more kids…" Nightwing whined.

Seeing that Nightwing did indeed appear serious about the matter, Alfred handed him the tray. "Get started on this young sir. I will round up the bottle and be back."

"Thanks, Alfred." Nightwing stated softly, popping the pills in his mouth. As he washed them down he couldn't help but stare at their new guest and Batman. Marveling at how much they favored each other in appearance, a wave of jealousy threatened to overtake him. As close as he and Bruce were he couldn't change biology. He wasn't Bruce's biological son. He had always told himself that it didn't matter. But what if…it did?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright kiddo?" Batman asked Nightwing thoughtfully. He hadn't missed that his oldest son looked pale.

"Hmm? Oh, mmm'hmm." Nightwing answered lost in thought.

"I brought Robin up to speed on things. He and Damian are on the way to Terry's crash site. Better to retrieve that kind of technology sooner rather than later. We don't need it falling into the wrong hands." Batman informed his senior partner searching the younger man's face for clues to what he was thinking.

"Did you find out anything else after I left?" Nightwing asked tediously.

"No. He's in a great deal of pain. Alfred is unsure of the exact cause. Leslie is on her way." Batman replied with concern evident in his voice.

"Geesh. You just met him and you're already worried about him." Nightwing growled. "I wonder how long you knew _me_ before you felt that way?"

"The span of a heartbeat." Batman replied and walked away, leaving Nightwing mentally kicking himself for his lack of sensitivity...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Batman! We found something! Looks like…like…a winged Batmobile…" Robin informed Batman enthusiastically.

"In tact?" Batman asked.

"Affirmative. "

"Hold your position and await my orders. Batman out."

"So let's open it up!" Damian shouted, running for the futuristic looking machine.

"NO! Batman said hold our position and that's what we are going to do." Robin ordered. Shaking his head, he watched as Damian defied him yet again and went straight for the vehicle. It was mind blowing to Robin that this child actually carried Batman's lineage. He always thought a blood child of the Bat would be…well…more like the Bat.

"Damian, stop!" Robin shouted but the boy only laughed and opened up the canopy. To their surprise a huge dog shot out at them with teeth bared. Robin instinctively pushed Damian out of harm's way, managing not to yelp aloud when the dog leapt on top of him pinning him to the ground. Try as he might, Robin could not break free from the canine.

"Damian call Batman! NOW!" Robin shouted but Damian ran away leaving Robin to wonder if he heard the command or if so, would he obey it?

XXXXXXXXXX

Damian Wayne entered the Batcave laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. So entertaining did he find Robin's plight that he failed to notice Batman coming up behind him.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked accusingly. He had learned that his son had a very disturbing sense of humor. If he was this delighted and Robin was absent it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Eaten by a huge dog!" Damian animated between gasps of air. Batman's eyes narrowed and his heart leapt into his throat.

"WHERE IS HE?" Batman demanded.

"At the recon site." Damian answered all traces of amusement gone from his voice. It suddenly occurred to him that if Robin really was dog food that there would be hell to pay from Batman…

"Dick! Grab a traq gun!" Batman ordered, jumping into the Batmobile. Nightwing ran towards the piece of equipment with impossible speed. Grabbing the gun, he dove into the passenger side as the sleek automobile raced along. Tires squealing, the Batmobile left the cave in a flash.

"Is Master Bruce's urgency, something of your doing?" Alfred asked Damian who was trying to sneak away.

"Is it my fault if Robin can't handle himself? He shouldn't even be Robin." Damian answered bitterly and stormed up the stairs. Alfred considered going after the boy but he knew he was needed far worse in the cave's infirmary…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, God! That thing is huge!" Nightwing muttered aloud. His heart racing, the fear of dread growing. Robin lay beneath the massive beast, unmoving.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill Damian…"Nightwing all but shouted. Batman chose not to engage Nightwing yet again in their ongoing battle about the youngest Bat member. To argue now would be pointless, besides, if Robin were injured or worse than he was going to need his strength.

"Take a number, Nightwing." Batman answered hotly, exiting the Batmobile in a rush. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Nightwing might have smiled. That was the first time that Batman had admitted, even inadvertently that Damian got on his nerves as well. So Batman wasn't blinded by the fact he was his 'blood' child. That was a very good thing to know…

The two raced to Robin's aid, relieved to see that he was conscious and not bleeding. Still the huge grey dog had him pinned, drooling on him all the while. As they got closer still, Nightwing pointed the traq gun at the canine only to have him lunge at him.

"Crap!" Nightwing shouted as the dog came down heavy on top of him.

"Don't move son!" Batman shouted.

Nightwing stared at his adoptive father with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look but he remained still.

"Robin, are you alright?" Batman asked, never taking his eyes off Nightwing.

"Yeah. He didn't try to bite me but he wouldn't let me go." Robin answered rubbing his arms where the huge paws had applied pressure.

"Can you see his tag, Nightwing?" Batman asked.

"Yeah but you aren't going to believe this. His name is Ace." Nightwing answered. "And it says he belongs to Bruce Wayne…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well let's just see if he does." Batman answered leaning down to a crouching position.

"Wouldn't you know if you had a dog?" Robin asked confused, wiping the slobber from his face.

"Ace. Release." Batman stated in an even tone. Instantly the dog complied, to Robin's shock and Nightwing's relief.

"Come here, boy." Batman commanded with a warm tone. The dog ran to him, tail wagging. Batman allowed himself a rare smile. Scratching the dog behind the ears he looked to his two boys.

"See what you can do about getting that mystery vehicle into the Batcave. I'll take Ace here with me." Batman ordered as if having Ace at his side was the most natural thing in the world.

Robin watched amazed as the menacing canine walked off with Batman barking happily. Extending his hand, Robin helped Nightwing up shooting him a disapproving look as he attempted to use Robin's cape to wipe the slobber off his own face.

"Stop that!" Robin scowled.

"Come on Timmy. I don't have a cape." Nightwing pouted.

"And whose fault it that?" Robin asked snatching the coveted material from Nightwing's gloved hands.

"The girls like it better when I don't wear one. Better to show off my…ass..setsss…" Nightwing quipped and laughed when Robin punched him in the arm.

As the two made their way to the strange vehicle Robin ran a million questions by Nightwing simultaneously. Nightwing smiled at his brother.

"Slow down kiddo. I'm not Oracle. I can't answer a zillion questions at once."

"Okay. What's up with the dog? Is that thing really Bruce's? I didn't think he even liked dogs." Robin asked giving Nightwing only seconds to get an answer out.

"He loves dogs. Always has. It is Alfred who has a problem with them, which is why, until now he hasn't had one. "Nightwing explained. "And I really wish I could be there to see Alf's face when Bruce walks in with one…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely NOT!" Alfred's voice boomed inside the cavernous walls.

"Alfred, he is our guest. He is part of the mystery and I might need him to help me figure this whole thing out. He won't be any trouble. Will you boy?" Batman asked the miniature horse size canine at his side.

"Roff!" Ace barked, eyeing Alfred suspiciously.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne, you know how I feel about those nasty creatures!" Alfred retorted in a heated manner. Batman winced. Alfred hadn't called him by his full name in quite some time…

"I accept full responsibility for him, Alfred. I will take care of him." Batman frowned as he realized his voice sounded almost like a begging child.

"See to it that you do. I will not clean up after that beast." Alfred answered in a huff. He had had no intention of giving in but the look on Batman's face when he looked at the dog could not be missed. He had to admit that perhaps he had done the young master a disservice by not allowing him a dog all these years. Well, since the beast _was_ here he could allow him a trial period. He could always say 'I told you so' if it didn't work out…

"Thank you Alfred." Batman answered coyly.

"Yes…well… in any event, we have more pressing matters to discuss. The young lad is critical." Alfred stated sadly looking toward the table where their mystery guest lay.

Batman felt the blood drain from his face.

"How bad, Alfred?" The Batman asked his voice choked with emotion.

"I fear sir; he will not make it through the night…"

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued


End file.
